Take On Me
by Sabrina92
Summary: What if Kishu found love outside of his manga world in tokyo mew mew?
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu's view

I'm going, and no one can stop me.

I don't care what Pai and Tart think. Or the Mew Mews, especially Ichigo. She's made her choice. She'll never love me, so I'll just have to accept it. And I'm not going to let it break me.

Yes. I'm going to find her. The girl of my dreams. All this time I've only seen her, yet I know I love her. Yes, it sounds silly, but I'm serious. She's the one for me, and when you're in love you'll do anything to be with the one you love. So I'm going to try the anything. It's impossible, I might die trying even, but I'm going to get into her world.

Oh I know it will be tough. I would trek through the Sahara desert to be with her though. Climb Mount Everest with every once of strength I have, just to see her.

And today's the day.

Mary's view

I yawn. It's about 10pm. It's been a hard day. I hate school. I'm bored with the science homework, I'm going to draw kisshu.

Every Day I practice drawing him. He's become my obsession. Boys at school just break your heart. And even though we're both 14, they are always immature. I've had it with them, anyway. Kisshu is much better.

All of sudden I feel a shudder in my house. An Earthquake. Its much more than it should be in this country! I try to stay calm. Think, Mary, THINK…What do you do in a Hurricane of this size?? Hide under a table. There are no tables in my room! HELP!!

Okay, I'm going under the bed. It's my only hope, right?

"Boo" A voice says, suddenly. It's a boy's voice! I'm not even allowed boys in here! What the!

"Who are you?" It's too dark to see. I'm panicking. A boy stranger in my room? This is too weird.

"Kisshu."

"WHAT? Don't make me laugh. You're not! tell the truth!"

The shaking stops at last. Now to find out this imposter!

"Looks like we can come out. I promise you, I am not lying…I'll prove it."

Oh, here we go. I meet face to face some psychopath claiming he's Kisshu. This is all I need!

We come out, me first. I get to see him.

"KISSHU??" I shout, nearly jumping out of my skin at the sight I see before me. It's really him! How could this be? This has got to be a dream. One of my craziest dreams yet!

"Told you!" he says. Oh boy is he a hottie. "What's this?"

He's seen my pictures of him! Okay, I have a confession. You know I said I was obsessed with Kisshu? Well, um..I kinda have loads of pics of him in my room. Hey, who can blame me?

"Um..." is all I can say. I'm probably turning beetroot. I turn round in shame. But he's seen everything.

"Looks like you're my number one fan!" He laughs.

Okay, I'm on the first floor, but I still need the ground to swallow me up. Please?

Kisshu's view.

She's just like I saw her. Well, of course she is. Except more. She likes me!

It worked. All that hard work I put in to see her…it was worth it. She was quite shocked to see me. I come and find she likes me too! She has pictures of me all over her room!!

I wonder if I could, you know, flirt a bit. I won't be too cheeky, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Mary's view.

I've never felt this way before.

"So. you are Mary?" He says.

"Yep. How did you know?" I reply.

"Well... I just did." He struggles to say whatever it is at 'well'. I just did is a rubbish reason. He's lying! I wonder what the real reason is..

I'm still as red as a tomato. He was really here… right in the flesh. The cartoon character I have loved and obsessed about for ages is now standing right before me. Its crazy.

Maybe I am crazy.

"So, um..what are you doing here?" I question.

"I had to see you, Mary." He says.

WHAT?! 'Had to?' This is officially weird.

Has he been…dare I say it…_watching _me??

"What's the matter?" He says. Oh god. What do I say??

"Well it's not exactly normal having a cartoon character in my room!"

"I like it. Your room is strange, but I like it."

"Um..thanks."

He seems to be making himself comfy. He lies lazily on my bed, stretching out.

"And it is very comfy.."

I can't believe he said that! And the way he said it, really sexy and sleek, and his eyes..those yellow orbs that are so bright and captivating.. sigh

And when he smiles, or even grins…my room seems brighter, happier.

And..and…and..

"You like to draw me??" He says.

Oh No! He's found my drawings of him, with hearts all over. There's nearly a whole book full of them, from when I first liked him and the drawings were awful to now, where they are okay. I wonder what he thinks of them…will he be freaked out??

"These are very good, you really got my eyes perfect!" He laughs.

I feel myself getting redder and redder.

"Will you stop being so nosy? You've been here 10 minutes and you're nosing into my business and you don't even know me!!"

"I do, believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you. I've been watching you for a long time now. Since even before you started to like me."

"You have! That's just wrong. You watched me all the time??"

"Not all the time. I'm way too busy for that. Nah, I caught some bits of you every now and then."

"Like what?"

"You changing. I must say you do some nice pictures of me. And when you have friends round, that's very entertaining."

I can't believe it…all this time!

Kishu's view

Hehe. I am such a lady charmer.

Okay. Maybe not with Ichigo But that's different, she was never interested anyway. She can have that silly human boy then. But she'll regret it.

Mary is unlike any girl I have ever known…I like her a lot. She doesn't seem very keen, but I know she's a fan of me.

It's obvious we're meant to be. She's lonely and I'm lonely, even with Pai and Tart around. Its like that song.. I really like it, I wonder if she does:

(Never be lonely)

B-b-b-baby  
I think I'm going c-c-c-crazy  
Why should I be sane without you (hahh)

They tell me to fight it  
They can bloody well just try it  
I'll never be the same without you (hahh)

That does remind me of us though. That song is our song.

Mary's view.

He is such a flirt! Not that there's anything wrong with that. In fact I suppose I like it. I'm not so panicky now, but I'm still pinching myself regularly to check this isn't a dream. I mean, I've never known anything like it! It's a miracle, its impossible.

So weird having Kish here. But at the same time, it's good. It feels right. Maybe I'm..

No I won't say it…

Could I be falling in love??


	3. Chapter 3

Kisshu's view

I like it here..very much..

Oh yeah. She listens to weird music, though.

"I wanna have your babies  
I'm serious like crazy  
I wanna have your babies  
I see 'em springin up like daisies"

Mary sung along to that song. She's alone in her room, or so she thinks. I just love seeing what she does when I'm not around.

"You do?" I say, sneaking up on her after she has her sing along.

"Aargh! You're being nosy again, Kish." She replies, going quite red.

"Well I like listening to you sing. You have one nice voice, but it could be better if you let me tutor you.." I love flirting.. She seems to go redder and redder as I say it.

"No thank you! I..I have homework to do." She says, fiddling around with some paper. It's supposed to be homework, yet its one of her notebooks. I can see some pictures. Pictures of me? Looks like it! Oh, nice try, Mary.

"That's homework?" I say, eyeing her notebook.

As she turns away in shame I take my chance to take it and see.

"Hey!" she turns back round and notices I've taken it though.

"Too Late! What's your so called homework then?" I say, teasing her.

Just as I suspected, it's a drawing of me! I'm lying back and my stomach is showing, as well as my v. Its very interesting. There's text too.

I'm about to read it but Mary snatched it away.

"Oh Come on, that's not fair!" I protest.

Its fun playing with her. She laughs joyfully. I try and try but she's always tricking me.

I want to know what that says!

Mary's view.

Oh god!

He saw my picture. Not just any picture. The v one!

That's the worst thing he could possibly find!

Okay, I said I was maybe falling in love with him. That was so silly of me! Of course I'm not..

I'm fibbing. I admit it. I think I love him.

Well who couldn't? He's the most wonderful gorgeous cheeky lovely person I've ever met. I've never had a crush as big as this.

And believe me, I've had my share of school girl crushes. Not any more though. They only break my heart..but Kishu..well, he's different.

There isn't a single thing I don't like about him. They say no one's perfect, thing is, to me he's perfect all over. Inside and out. I have to stop myself from hugging him every time I see him. It gets hard, trust me it does. And I get so much butterflies I think there's a whole swarm of them in there.

"So, Kish, you know the other day where you said you watched me changing…" I ask.

"Yes?" He replies.

"Well, did you mean you watched me changing as in, in personality?"

"Nope."

"What did you mean?"

"Clothes."

OH MY GOD! He watched me change clothes?! This is…embarrassing. He likes me though.

Kishu…if only you knew!


	4. Chapter 4

Kishu's view.

A good night's sleep. Mary made me sleep on the top bunk, no where near her. It's not like I'd do anything if we slept together…this early? Who do you think I am? No, no, nothing like that! I just want to be warmer. England is too cold. I miss Tokyo. And for once I don't miss Ichigo.

Anyway, I was freezing last night! Mary slept fine. I think I heard her talk in her sleep a few times. I'm not sure if I heard my name, but I heard very interesting sounds.

Morning came and I was exhausted. Mary said I was only allowed to sneak around upstairs, so she brought me food from downstairs that she snuck up here. I have yet to see what England's like. Not many people here know about me, do they? So why can't I go out and see the sights? I've always wanted to come here. See London. Is Mary scared I might meet another girl? Well, if she does, I can safely say I won't meet another girl, because there is no one like Mary...

Anyway, I was innocently creeping about minding my own business when I stumbled on an interesting sight. Mary was getting changed!

Oh yes, I saw her with her bra still on. I wouldn't have minded if it was without that I saw her but I was too early. She panicked a lot and hurried to cover herself up.

"You pervert!" she screeched, throwing a cushion at me. It really hurts.

"It's not my fault! You should be more careful." I exclaimed defensively. Well, I was right. She had no right to blame me for accidentally walking in on her like that. It makes sense when there's a boy living in your room not to change in there. She goes to the bathroom now, banging the door as she goes. Yikes. Yet something comes through my head at the time, something interesting. I'm only guessing but…

…What if she wanted me to see that?

Mary's view

I can't believe him! He deliberately walked in on me about to take off my bra this morning! Eugh…he planned that. I mean I thought he was safely away making himself look even more attractive (Is that possible? He's already perfect!) And when he came in he didn't actually look like he'd finished! His hair was still naturally messy after sleeping (And naturally sexy…I didn't say that.)

Anyway, my being in love with him…I'm rubbish at showing him. I threw a cushion at him hard and went in a real strop. It's only because I don't want him to know I love him. What if he doesn't feel the same? It'll only mean more heartbreak. More pain, and that's all I need when my exams are just around the corner.

I finally got to change…in the bathroom. Oh Crap, MUM!

"Why were you getting changed in there dear?" She asked.

"Oh...um...it's a bit chilly in my room." I replied.

"Oh dear. Do you want me to come and check your radiator's working? The heating's on."

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks mum."

I am so good at telling porkies. Well, she believed me.

I rush in, ready to tell Kish off. But he's no where to be found.

"Kisshu?" I call out. Nothing. My room falls silent apart from the tick-tock of my clock, and some cars speeding past outside.

I panic. Has he gone out into the world? He better not have! He knows that if people see him they will freak out. I'll be on the news for all the wrong reasons. "Psycho teenager holds alien manga boy in room." I can see it now. And if mum found out…I'll be grounded for as long as you can travel to mars and back, and maybe more. She'll be furious but it's not like it's my fault!

"This isn't funny Kishu!" I say out.

Mum's not far away. She might think I've gone mad but with the situation I'm in, it doesn't really matter! It's a miracle she hasn't heard me before, I have to say. Kishu is very loud, and she's been wondering why I've been sneaking food up. I'm pretty sure she knows, but I can't starve Kishu!

"Don't be silly! Of course it is!" He finally says, coming out from behind the door. I knew it! That's the last time I'm leaving the door open when he's in here, which he always is.

"Oh there you are." I say, trying not to use emotion. If I do he'll guess I love him…

"Were you worried?"

"A little bit. Now shush. My family are up."

"How did you sleep?" he asks, ignoring my order.

"Fine, thank you. Well, apart from shuffling about all night!"

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. I was too cold."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that cold last night."

"I wasn't used to it. You are too cruel to me."

"You shouldn't go walking in on people trying to get changed." I say, eyeing up his very nice v.

"Were you just looking at my v?"

"No. I'm not a pervert like you."

"You were!"

"I wasn't."

"Do you like me?"

"No. Not in the way you're thinking anyway." I lie.

"You won't mind if I go back to my world alone then…"

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wait!"

"So you do like me."

"Yes."

"That's good because I've wanted to do this for a while now."

He moves closer to me. What's he doing?

Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He kisses me. Its no peck on the cheek, it's a real kiss. No spit exchanging as yet. Just a wonderful, beautiful kiss…

I never want it to end. Everything has to end, though, doesn't it??


	5. Chapter 5

Kishu's view

I kissed her! Oh yes, I kissed her…and it's never felt so good!

Oh, that kiss with Ichigo…it was nothing compared to this! That time I shocked her by rushing down from where I'd been watching her dreamily. She never liked that kiss, but Mary seemed to enjoy it.

I could see it coming, I tell you. She was looking for me, all panicky, as if I'd gone back!

She can't deny her feelings any more. Not after the kiss of a lifetime!

Mary's view

I want to know more.

Why he kissed me so suddenly, for one thing! Okay, so I liked it. I've had to resist temptation to kiss him for ages. He could have warned me, I mean.

Other than that, I didn't mind at all. Who would??

I also want to know whether he's got over Ichigo. I don't like being messed around by boys. Kish's perfect, but I know about his past with Ichigo. I don't want to ask him at the wrong time, and I definitely don't want to upset him.

I wanted to ask him after dinner, or after I'd snuck food up to him again. Mum's starting to wonder why I'm so hungry these days- I hope she doesn't think I have some eating disorder where the sufferer eats and eats a lot. Because that's not true.

Well, I couldn't ask him on a full stomach. There he was, all cute and lovable (as ever) tucking himself in to mum's home made pizza. Enjoying his feast, I just couldn't do it.

I know, I know. I'm a coward. But his little face…

Kishu's view.

Mary's acting kind of strange.

I mean, she looks as nervous as if she were just going into an exam. Quiet, and pondering something. Have I done something wrong??

She finally plucks up the courage.

"Um, Kish…you know Ichigo? You and her…are you still together?"

"No. Why do you think I came here? I had to come and find you. Ichigo makes fun of my ears." I said sadly.

"I think your ears are cute!" Mary blurted out suddenly. She was quick to cover her mouth with her hand and try to make me forget she said that.

"You do?" I grin at her. It's nice to know _someone_ does. Ichigo just laughed at them.

"A bit…"she goes bright red.

This…this is good…

Mary's view.

Well, I asked him. And it turned out fine. What was I even worrying about?? Kishu's perfect. But I'm still not letting him sleep in my bed. Cold or not, he's on the top bunk.

Oh God I'm tired! Such a hard day. I had exams and arguments galore today at school. All day I look forward to coming home to Kish again.

I'm going to bed early tonight. Kishu better not wake me up…or I'll give him a smack bottom.

No…that was wrong I shouldn't have thought that! Course I won't.

Anyway, I was sound asleep all night long. I had this crazy dream. Kishu went to my school and walked into the exam and karate-chopped all the teachers and got me out. It was exhilarating and I wish it were real. The truth is he can never come to my school. All the chavs and bullies would make fun of him and his ears but I would always be there for him if they hurt him.

Always.

_(Morning)_

Yawn! What a dream! And a cold night. Wonder how Kishu found it. He'll be complaining a lot now…

What the????

HE'S IN MY BED! What a cheeky (lovely) minx!! I can't believe it!

"KISHU!!" I shout him up.

"What? I was cold."

Aaaahhh!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Kishu's view.

She was pretty darn angry. All I did was sneak into bed with her. I didn't try anything, I didn't wake her up. What's the problem?

Anyway, enough of that. This is urgent. I'm in trouble. I only have a few hours before I have to go back to my world. I want Mary with me there. But her family, and her friends. She can't forget them and run off with me. It's hopeless.

I love her. I don't want to go back without her. Life won't be worth living. I'll kill myself, I tell you. Because I'm not going to live the miserable existence of living life in my world without the girl for me with me.

So I'm going back. Why must it come now?

Mary's view.

I told him off. Pretty darn well too. Not that I was that angry with him…

Hehe.

Anyway, Kishu seems sad. What's up with him?

"Kishu? What's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He says. It's a lie, I know it.

"No, it is something. Tell me. The truth this time."

"The truth is…I have to go back."

"What?"

"To my world. Times running out. I don't want to go, Mary."

"Then don't. Stay with me."

"It's not that easy…"

_Don't you know how hard it is for me  
to smile and say goodbye  
it's not that easy no…  
it's not that easy__…_

He can't go… Not now…

Kishu's view

I told her. It was hard, but I definitely felt better afterwards.

It was out of my things to do list, but it was still a problem polluting my mind all through the day. And time was running out…

Two hours. That's all I have left. Two measly hours to spend with Mary. I can't leave her. It will be the biggest regret of my life, and trust me, I've had many…but this one will be the biggest regret and I'll be miserable for the rest of my life.

What's done is done.

I want to tell her something first. Something important. Three words that mean so much.

"I love you."

I want to tell her so badly, but by the time my time is out she's gone. I watch her run out of her house to catch her school bus.

And that's the last I'll ever see of her. I didn't know my time was running out when she was still here. It's too late now. I fall down on the floor, crashing down on her carpet with the grief you'd have if someone you love had just died before your very eyes. I never cry, never, but this is a time when there's an exception. A few tears trickle down my cheek, a measly amount, but then I find myself crying a river at my loss…


	7. Chapter 7

Mary's view

I rush to catch the school bus, but I don't really want to.

Kishu could go at any time, and here I am on my way to school! No time for a hug even though I truly want one.

Of course, I miss the bus. No way was I going to catch it. I'll come home and complain about being sick and bunk off today, just so I can stay with Kishu for his last hours with me.

That's the plan anyway. And you know what plans are like. It's not going to go right.

"You missed the bus?" Mum calls out as I rush in.

"Yeah…sorry. I ran as fast as I could" I say. I end this with a sickly fake cough to seem ill.

"It's okay dear. You look a little pale, are you alright?" Bingo!

"No, actually…I feel dizzy, and really hot."

"Oh dear. Are you up to school?"

"I don't think so mum."

"You go back to bed then and have a good rest."

It's too easy!

Now, to see Kishu. I feel like its Christmas day and I'm opening my presents under the tree, except Kishu is the only present, and the only thing in the world I truly want with all my heart. I hurry up, my heart beating faster and faster with excitement, forgetting that I'm meant to be ill and unable to run about without feeling awful…

But my room's empty. It's like a snail without a shell, a beach without sand. I know the real reason he's not there though. I know. It's a truth I never want to admit, but I'm going to have to.

He's gone.

Kishu's view.

I've never felt this lonely before. It's not right to keep two people who love each other apart. I won't be able to live like this. A life without her…it's not right, it's not what I want.

Then again, in life you never get everything you want.

I check my watch. Only 5 minutes then the portal to my world and her world is closed forever. I had to go early because if you go later there's a risk it will slow down and you'll get stuck.

I'm reunited with Pai and Tart, my two best friends. Who knows if they'll understand?

Will anyone?

"Kish! Where have you been?" Tart says, running towards me, with Pai following briskly behind.

"I went into her world, guys. You remember that girl I saw? I found her…" I reply.

"Wow! What was it like? And you met her?" Pai's interested.

"Was she as weird as she looks, hee hee." Tart says.

"Hey! She's not like that."

"Well she was obsessed with you, no offence and all…"

I knew Tart wouldn't understand. At least Pai's making an effort.

"She was nice, really really nice…"I say, mourning her like she's dead.

"Are you in love with her, kish?" Pai says. He could work it out then.

Anyone could. It's hard to hide you're feelings when you're in love…

Mary's view.

I look everywhere. He has to be here! He can't have got back this soon…

Not without saying goodbye…

Then I realise. The computer! I need to sneak on there, go on youtube and find him there. He'll be there…I'll just tell mum I'm feeling a bit better. Anything to get on there…

Times running out…

Kishu's view

Mary! From the portal, she's there!! I knew she wouldn't give up on me, I just knew!!

I have to reach her, this is very illegal but I need her.

My hand comes out, one last try to have the girl I love with me.

Mary's view.

A hand…his hand! I've found Kishu. What do I do now? I come in with him.

This would mean…leaving my family and friends. I don't know if I can do it.

Yet I find myself grabbing on to his hand anyway. Its soft and it warms my once broken heart. It's right.

I step into the light and never look back.


	8. Chapter 8

Kishu's view

She came through; she reached me with only a millisecond left. It was so close, but that doesn't matter now. She's here!!

I want to make her comfy here (if you know what I mean…) so I'm taking her on a tour round the place. And a date.

Plus the weather will be snowy tonight, which is good because I can get warmer with Mary…well hopefully.

But for now, I love her being here. I never want this to end…

Mary's view

It was so weird meeting everyone I'd watched on youtube before. Pai and Tart for instance…

"This is Mary?" Pai said, then shook my hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you." I replied. He knew my name…Kishu must have mentioned me!

I blush. It was strange enough meeting Kishu but now it's the same thing over again with Pai and Tart except I don't fancy them…

"Kishu told us he wants to marry you." I laughed. Being a Tokyo mew mew fan I know what he's like…and I can tell he's lying.

"I did not!" Kishu jumped to his defence.

"Well, he did tell us a lot about you…"Tart finally told the truth.

I cringe…this is so weird. I pinch myself just in case it's a dream.

"Kish..." I say, trying to get him in a private chat. "Can we go for a walk??"

"Okay." Kishu says and we're finally out…and free to talk.

Kishu's view

I hope Mary's okay with meeting everyone. She seemed uncomfortable with Pai and Tart.

We go for a stroll…its night now and Tokyo's beautifully lit up with gleaming bright lamps and the perfect time for a romantic walk…

"Kishu." She says softly. "Isn't Tokyo beautiful at night?"

"I was just thinking that…"I replied, holding her hand as we walk. The park is empty and we can finally be alone… "How did you find meeting Pai and Tart then?"

"It was weird…"she replied. "Not nearly as good as meeting you, that's for sure."

We laugh, then rest on a bench. Our bodies get closer together and as they do so do our lips. Our lips meet and one flake of snow lands on my nose as we kiss. This time its much longer.

That night, as a terrible snow storm comes in, me and Mary cuddle up by the fire and end up asleep on the sofa. I've never felt so loved, never been this happy.

Heaven must be a place on earth, because this is my heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiya this is the last chapter!! Hope you enjoy it! I had loads of fun writing it._

_-Sabrina_

Mary's view

Me and Kishu slept together last night…and this time I didn't mind. Not just because the fierce snowstorms from the north had blown in and were going to be tough…but because him and me are now officially an item!

I'm so happy!! I've only dreamt about this before, I never ever thought this would actually happen! But now it has…even though I miss my friends and my family, I'm glad I'm here. I don't know if I'll ever be able to see them again. I hope I can, but I still want to stay with Kishu.

It's the early morning, and the snowstorm has blown off course and is over. It's a sunny though cold morning and about 6am. Why'd I have to get woken up now? Kish is still asleep, his gorgeous head lying on my shoulder. Under the covers his hand is clasping my stomach softly…and everything is quiet…

BANG

What was that?? It didn't wake Kishu up. He must be fast asleep.

"There she is." I hear a voice. It's not Kishu's. Someone's in here!!

"Who's there?? Kisshu!" I say, panicking.

"You've broken the law, missie!" A violent voice screeches out from nowhere.

"What?" I call out. "Kishu! Wake up!"

I shake Kishu up. He twitches, and then finally gives in.

"What's the matter?" He murmurs, half asleep.

"There are men in here! Saying I've broken the law!" I cry. "What are they talking about?"

"I know what it is."

Kishu's view

Not them. Please…not them.

I feared this would happen. They're here to change everything…here to spoil our happiness. They're going to take her back!

I'm furious. How dare they come and ruin everything! I'll show them. They're not going to succeed in ruining our lives.

I'm so tired…but I have to do something. I raise myself from the bed me and Mary had slept in happily last night.

"Come out and face me!" I order them.

And there they come, out from where they'd been hiding. They stand tall and strong like a soldier but I know I'm stronger than them.

"You have broken the law!" the lead one shouts. They both have guns. That's one bullet for each of us. And I know they're tranquilizers…

A frenzy of panic settles over the room. Me and Mary have to get out. We have to run…

"RUN!" I shout and we're off, my hand still holding hers. I'm not ever going to let go.

Never let go…

We plummet down the stairs…our grouchy neighbour hearing us.

"Keep it down!" Miss Noseynan scowls. We don't care about the noise, this is more important.

Mary's view.

Me and Kishu run and run but we're getting tired and being shot at. I don't know how much longer I can run…

All of a sudden an endless pain takes over. Its in my tummy, it hurts like hell…I've been shot!! I collapse down in pain, unable to carry on. Mine and Kishu's hands lose grip then let go completely.

"No! Mary!" Kishu calls. He's nearly out, but runs still just in case he's shot too. I'm in too much pain to realise that might be the last time I ever see him.

Everything stops, as my eyes close to go into a deep sleep.

Kishu's view

They got her! Oh god...why did I run away? I should have stopped.

I have to find her. I know she's in her world now. They might hurt her! I know what their like. I won't let them, though. I'm going to get her out of their clutches. They must be stupid if they think they can mess with me.

Off I set then. I'm not coming back without Mary. I'd die for her…I would.

Mary's view

I don't like these men at all. They've put me in a cage! What am I, an animal?

"You have broken the law and you will be punished." The leader says sternly. Is that all he can say?!

"What are you talking about?" I reply. "Let me out of here!"

"You have broken the law of passing through dimensions. A punishable offence."

He finally explains.

"Eh, all I did was go into Kish's world."

"Exactly. It is a crime."

"I know…" I moan at him. He says it's a crime again and I'll smack him one, I swear.

If I could…

Oh Kishu, Kishu, where art thou Kishu?

Kishu's view

Thank God for my friends Pai and Tart! I told them everything and they're building the dimension-crosser right now! It will be done soon then it'll take me back to her room…that isn't where I need to go. I know where she might be anyway.

I just hope Mary can hold on…

Mary's view

I hate these two! They gave me rubbish food. No time to think about that. I want kishu!

"Time for the punishment!" The second man says. He never usually speaks at all.

PUNISHMENT? Haven't they punished me enough by separating me from Kishu?

Finally I'm let out of the cage. Only other times have been for the loo.

"Your memory will be wiped so you forget about all this and about Kishu."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I squeal that out loud. One man tries to gag my with his sweaty wrinkly hand but I bite hard and he's put off.

"Oh No you don't!" A voice shouts. It's kishu's!

KISHU!!


	10. Chapter 10

_Author: Change of plan! This a quick chapter to tie up the loose ends._

Kishu's view

I finally found her! And just in time too. They were about to wipe her memory…god if they'd done that it would have killed us both mentally.

"Not you…you law breaker!" One of the evil men shouts.

"Shut up!" Me and Mary chorus at the same time. Does that mean we have a connection? I heard if you're a couple and that happens you have a connection…ooh…

"You do not order me to do anything!" He yells.

But my patience has run out. I get out my dragon swords. Thrusting them at the man holding Mary she's freed! She robs his gun and shoots the other man quickly. Its with tranquilizer. I fly down to greet Mary. It's so good to see her again.. That'll teach them…**NOBODY **messes with my girl!

"Kishu!" She says sweetly.

"Hello honey." I remember now I used to call Ichigo honey. She was a sour honey now I realise it. Mary's very sweet!

Just when I think they've gone, the second man, still with his weapons, gets out a sword from behind us. At first I think its nothing but then I'm struck and the greatest pain I've ever known rushes through my head.

"Kishu!" Mary says again, but this time it's not sweet. It's panicky and with a terrified tone. I won't die, Mary. Not now…

Mary's view

Kishu was stabbed!! I taught the evil man that did it a lesson that's for sure. He hurt my baby!

Kishu starts flashing strangely, from manga to human. What's going on? What's happened? Oh, Kishu!!

"You're flashing!" I panic.

Through the pain Kishu starts collapsing and crashing on things in the room.

"Mary!!" Kishu cries out…

I feel a presence the portal Kishu made to get here must be near. I have to find it and get Kishu back safely. It's the only way..

"Wait there Kishu!" I say and rush off to find the portal. I hate leaving him there still in a lot of pain but it's the only way.

I just hope he can hold on…

Kishu's view.

I know the portal will close any second. It's too late…I'm going to be trapped here forever.

Mary searches everywhere for the portal. I know it's gone.

"I tried, Kishu…" Mary mourns our misfortune.

"Kids these days!" A croaky voice calls out. Mrs Noseynan!! She's come out of the portal….a portal that only just came and she made it! But why? Usually old Mrs Noseynan is too busy moaning at me and Mary to calm down. (if you get my meaning)

"You?" Me and Mary question as to why she suddenly came out with this act of kindness when usually the kindest thing she can do is point out you have something on your face.

"I know, it's weird. I found a book on making portals and thought you'd need a hand since those nasty looking men were chasing you. I look out for my neighbours you see, even if they are very loud!"

Thank God for Mrs Noseynan…I don't know what would have happened if she hadn't had done that. I get home with Mary once again but this time nobody disturbs us and we live happily in my flat. Some day we'll have kids but not now…we want to have fun on our own for now.

And that's how I got over Ichigo for good. Throughout my story I don't think I told her…but I will now.

"I love you, Mary." I say and kiss her on the cheek. She kisses back, not on the cheek but a snog on the lips and a bit of tongue.

"I love you too." She whispers in my ear. In the background sunset has come and it's the most beautiful time of day, and I'm with the most wonderful girl in the world.

THE END! 


End file.
